


A Beautiful Evening

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Benjamin Sisko has returned from the celestial temple, and he has decided to take his family and several of his senior officers (and one Vorta) on a camping trip.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6
Kudos: 13





	A Beautiful Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 19
> 
> Prompt: Love confessions

It was late summer in Louisiana, and the Siskos had invited a few of the senior officers to come camping with them. It was a nice evening. That’s what Benjamin said as he sat by the fire, holding little Joe in his lap, looking happier than Ezri had seen him in three lifetimes. He was right. It was a beautiful evening. But that didn’t get rid of the thick air and the high humidity, or the mosquitos which kept biting her. Regardless, she reminded herself, it was wonderful to have Benjamin back, so she stuck it out as long as she could, sitting by the fire, listening intently as he spoke about all the things he experienced and saw in the celestial temple.

But after about three hours before she finally had enough of the mosquitos (which oddly didn’t seem to be biting anyone else) and retreated into her tent, with Weyoun excusing himself shortly thereafter to follow her. They lay on top of an unzipped sleeping bag, talking quietly as they listened to the soft night noises, the crackling of the fire, and the barely comprehensible strains of Benjamin’s stories all mixing together around them.

She had been surprised how easily Benjamin accepted her relationship with Weyoun, knowing how much he didn’t like any of the others. But of course Benjamin already knew before she even told him, and he was happy. He understood as well as she did—maybe better—how they felt about each other, and how good it was for them to have each other to talk to and try to make sense of things. He held no animosity toward Weyoun, and even welcomed him with a smile into the family.

Ezri sighed and closed her eyes, and she reached for Weyoun’s hand, taking it in hers and slowly rubbing her thumb over the back of it.

“It’s nice, don’t you think?” she asked.

“Yes,” he agreed. “I’ve enjoyed this evening very much.”

“Me, too.”

“What’s that noise?” he asked.

“The chirping?”

“Yes.”

“An Earth insect,” Ezri said. “They’re called crickets.”

“I thought that was that sport that Dr. Bashir and Chief O’Brien were arguing about on the way here,” he said, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her.

She laughed. “Well, that’s cricket, too. They use the same word.”

“Why?” he asked.

“I have no idea. They just do.”

“Hm,” he intoned, lying down again.

Somewhere, a bullfrog croaked.

“And that?” he asked.

“I think it was a frog,” she said. “Maybe a toad.”

“Have you ever slept outside?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “You?”

“Once,” he said. He was quiet for a moment, then added, “I like this better.”

“Me, too,” she said.

He rolled onto his side and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I like being here with you,” he said.

She smiled, stroking his cheek gently. “I like being here with you, too.”

He kissed her again, softer this time, and she kissed him back, cupping the back of his neck with her hand as his slid down her side to rest on her hip.

“I love you,” he murmured between kisses.

He slid his hand up, inching her shirt up slowly.

“Wait,” she giggled, pulling away.

“I’m sorry,” he said, retreating.

“No,” she said, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt, holding him in place. “You said...you love me.”

“I do,” he said. “Was that inappropriate?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head, an uncontrollable smile continuing to spread across her face. “No, of course not. I love you, too.”

He smiled, too, now. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” she said, laughing some more as she kissed him again.

It was much too hot and humid for any kind of physical contact to be comfortable, but she didn’t mind, and he didn’t seem to either.

Suddenly, outside, there was a loud clatter, and a whooping noise, followed by the sound of Miles shouting, and Kira, Jake, and Kasidy laughing.

“What’s going on out there?” Ezri shouted, smiling as she retracted herself carefully from Weyoun’s arms to look out the mesh window of their tent door.

“You’d know if you were out here,” Jake called back.

“Julian just spilled baked beans on his shorts,” Kira said, stifling a laugh.

“And mine!” Miles shouted, earning another bout of laughter.

“What’s going on in there?” Kasidy teased.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Ezri said.

“They’re in love,” Benjamin said. “If they want to be alone, let them.”

Jake and Nog both made a teasing “ooh” sort of noise.

“So mature,” Kasidy said, right before laughing with them.

Ezri laughed, too, and she laid down again beside Weyoun, wrapping an arm around him as he curled up against her side, holding her close.

It really was a good night. Everything about it was good. Even with the mosquitos and the heat and humidity, this was a good night. But it was more than that. It was _perfect_ , she thought, if such a word could be assigned to anything. This night was truly perfect, one she would remember for years to come.


End file.
